


The touch of you

by ChrisVelin



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisVelin/pseuds/ChrisVelin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The love between Alec and Magnus can be complicated sometimes, especially if Alec don't show his feelings. But when he does....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The touch of you

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't read the whole Mortal Instrument-serie yet, so this story is loosely based on what I know froom the book series and from the TV-show, which I'm currently watching. I take no cred for the characters or the relationship. All cred goes to Cassandra Clare (writer of the book series), the tv-producers/writers and the actors, Harry Shung Jr and Matthew Daddario for portraying the charachters.
> 
> This is the first fanfic I've ever written, so leave comments if you find any errors or anything. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Alec was starring on his hands. They were covered in blood, his blood. Then came the pain, it stripped away his shell as it went up through his spine and spread to his whole body. Then it went black and the pain was gone, as fast as it came it had vanished in to the emptiness of his body.

"Alec. Alexander, are you awake?" The voice was smooth and low. You could hear the worry in how the tone was unstable. The smell was sweet and before Alec opened his eyes he felt a hand in his own.

"Magnus?" He looked around trying to find something familiar to figure out where he was.

"You're in my new nest. No need to worry, Jace and the others know what happened and they are on their way here."

"Oh. What happened exactly?" Alec could only remember the few moments before he passed out. Anything before that was blank.

"You were out. We had a fight and you got angry so you went out. I'm sorry I shouldn't have let you leave like that." Magnus eyes went dark as he remembered everything. He had gone out a couple of minutes after Alec had stormed out, just to find him bloody in a corner outside his house. There had been a presence of a demon, but it were nowhere to be found. So Magnus took Alec's body and opened a portal to his other house outside town.

Alec sat quiet and still on the couch, looking at the same time at Magnus for a long time. The blue eyes, as clear as water, looked at the warlock with care. Magnus knew that Alec was not the kind of person to reveal his feelings by word, he sometimes barely could show them by his act. But in this look, in this blue eyes, he knew that they would be okay.

"I'm going to heal you know. You know the deal, it will feel a little bit tangy." He reach out his hand to the wound right over his stomach. The bleeding had stopped, but you could the pulsating blood running under the skin. As Magnus was about to start the procedure, Alec took his hand and pulled him a little closer.

"Thank you Magnus. You saved me again." Magnus was taken by surprise, and even more when Alec reach out to kiss him. The heat between the two of them could outshine the sun, the kiss was soft and sweet.

When the kiss was over Alec leaned back in the couch, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Magnus smiled and continued with the healing, letting out a little laugh while watching the wound close.

"I meant what I said. I'm really sorry for all this." Magnus was bringing in two cups of coffees while Alec rested, moving his way as a cat around the coffee table to sit on the armchair beside the couch. "I was angry at you for now reason really"

"No, Magnus. You were right in a way. I know I can be difficult sometime, it's not in me to show what I feel." Alec moved his way closer to Magnus, not as smooth as Magnus but with the strength and power that he possessed. "I hope you can give me some time to work it out." He took Magnus hand and held it between both of his. "Of course Alec. I have lived for many human lives, I understand you and I will wait for you to be ready. "

With a smile Alec looked at Magnus, his smooth skin and radiant eyes where like the magic he wheeled.  The black hair smooth under his finger as he touched Magnus' face. Alec couldn't describe the feeling inside of him, they were all so new to him. The aching in his chest as he wished for this moment to be forever. And so he kissed Magnus, first light as the sunshine hit the earth the first day of summer. Then deeper and fiercer when it was like all emotions spilled out from his body. Alec touched Magnus under the red shirt he had on him, all emotions increasing and spreading like fire.

Magnus was first taken back by everything, it was all happening so fast. So he stopped the kiss for a moment and looked at Alec. "Are you completely sure?" Between the two of them there was like static electricity pulling them together, almost impossible to break. Time stood still and blood was running fast in their vessels as Alec took Magnus face in his hands. "Magnus. I'm sure."

Kissing each other passionately they moved, like in an intense dance, to the room with the king-size bed. It was one of those beds that looked like it came from another world, beautiful and ageless. As they were moving closer, Alec took off his shirt that was covered in bloodstains. The second he was done he leaned in to kiss Magnus, who took a step back. “Calm down now, Shadowhunter. We have all night.” Magnus was more delicate when unbuttoning his shirt, one by one, and savouring Alec in his eyes. He took Alec in his arms, turned around so that Alec’s back faced the bed and kissed him deeply. One step at a time, Magnus leaned in to the bed and laid Alec on his back. Hands were moving down the torso, touching every part of their bodies and slowly taking of their trousers. While touching Alec’s skin, Magnus tenderly kissed the neck and licked the rune that ran along the neckline. The touch made Alec give out a light noise of pleasure.

“Magnus. I want you to know something.” Alec stopped moving, looking Magnus in the eyes while holding his hand. “I love you, Magnus Bane. I really do.” They both kissed again, passionately, while carefully embracing every part of the other’s body. No one could separate them two, not even eternity.


End file.
